Internet, Walk, and Song
by RayDayyx
Summary: What happens after a talk on the internet, a walk to the house, and a song? complete to love. Troypay fic. by ELLIE


**Messenger Conversations turn into…**

DISCLAIM: _I do not own, high school musical 1 and 1 and the song 'YOUR LOVE' by Erik Santos.__

* * *

_

Today was a normal day at East High like any other day. Sharpay was strutting the halls with her brother by her side. Troy and his basketball buddies laughing and watching her every move. The entire student body envying them.

Ryan and Sharpay Evans.

The two Drama Superiors.

Well that was at school, but right now Sharpay was home and was not her school self, here at home she was sweet, innocent, but she still wore the same clothes. She had changed into her short shorts that said 'hot' across the butt and put on a tank. She took her hair out of her bun and shook them out revealing pretty curls cascading down her back. She logged onto her computer and watched her buddies load onto her messenger. She saw that

Ryan

Gabi

Tay

Chad

Mel

Mandy

Brad

And all her other buddies were signed on. She scrolled down the list of the million buddies that she had and stopped at one name.

Troy Bolton.

He was on. Her long time crush was on. He and her were best friends since they were born. Their parents were best friends so naturally their children should be friends too, shouldn't they? She heard a ping. So she looked down at her laptop and looked at who I.M.ed her.

**Troy Bolton.**

She calmed herself down and typed.

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ hey paypay. howz it going?

_Loveme4me:_ okay. and u?

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ okay i guess. i broke up wit gabi.

_Loveme4me:_ huh? Troysie? Y? Y?! thought ya loved her lovaboy…

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ I did but my heart changed.

_Loveme4me:_ i guess thatz y she changed her sn to ihatemylove. Huh? Then who did ur heart changed to?

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ not telling. itz sometin called a secret.

_Loveme4me:_ wat? I thoughtz I was ur best friend? I guess not… :[ heartbroken right now ex best friend.

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ u r my best friend I just dont wanna tell. dont be heartbroken plz ull break my heart.

_Loveme4me:_ JK. troy. U know that i love ya. ;

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ Of course. You know you cant resist ma. Hahaha. Funny.

_Loveme4me:_ ya I can't resist ya sure…

_Damn.daring.Bolton: _wat do ya mean sure? I'm not handsome?

_Loveme4me:_ u r u just take ur looks too seriously.

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ hey I'm not the only one here!

_Loveme4me:_watz that supposez to mean?!

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ nothing. nothing. swear. :

_Loveme4me:_ it betta not be.

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ okie ill tell u the secret but promise u will tlk to me afterwards k?

_Loveme4me:_ okie.

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ I don't feel so daring right now.

_Loveme4me:_ thatz ur secret. I hardly call that a secret.

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ no thatz not the secret, the secret is…

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ um…

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ …

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ …

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ …

_Loveme4me:_ Out with it!

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ I love…

_Loveme4me:_ uhuh…

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ I love…

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ I Love… … …

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ …

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ …

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ …

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ …

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ …

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ …

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ …

_Loveme4me:_ TELL ME!

_Damn.daring.Bolton:_ chuckle Hahaha that was so funny, ill tell ya if u come over to my house.

_Loveme4me:_ fine. Be there in about 5 minutes.

Sharpay didn't even bother to change out of her clothes. She just put on some slippers and walked out of her house and to the next door house that was Troy's. She knocked on the door. After about a second. Troy appeared. He smiled and let Sharpay in.

"So what's the secret?" She asked as she looked around the American styled home. It was big just like hers. The Bolton's and Evans's were the richest people in Alberkerky **(SPELLING?). **So of course they both had big homes. She really wanted to know Troy's secret. Friends don't keep secrets from other friends so they should tell friends including if the friend is the best friend.

"Follow me to the music room." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the music room. There was a piano, drums, a recording studio, a mic, and a guitar. Troy sat down at the piano. He motioned for Sharpay to sit next to him. As she sat down she saw a sheet of music titled 'YOUR LOVE'. She looked at Troy curiously, he noticed she saw the paper and smiled. He began playing the keys.

You're the one that never lets me sleep

To my mind, down to my soul you touch my lips

You're the one that I can't wait to see

With you here by my side I'm in ecstasy

I am all alone without you

My days are dark with out a glimpse of you

But Now that you came into my life I feel complete

The flowers bloom, my morning shines and I can see

Your love is like the sun

that lights up my whole world

I feel the warmth inside

Your love is like a river

that flows that through my veins I feel the chill inside

every time I hear our music play

It reminds me of the things that we've been through

In my mind I can't believe its true

But in my heart the reality is you

Cause I am all alone without you [without you

My days are dark without a glimpse of you

But Now that you came into my life I feel complete

The flowers bloom, my morning shines and I can see

Your love is like the sun

that lights up my whole world

I feel the warmth inside

Your love is like a river

that flows that through my veins I feel the chill inside [inside

O yeah

Your love is like the sun

that lights up my whole world

I feel the warmth inside

Your love is like a river

that flows that through my veins I feel the chill inside

Your love is like the sun

that lights up my whole world

I feel the warmth inside

Your love is like a river

that flows that through my veins I feel the chill inside [inside--

Your love is like the sun

that lights up my whole world

I feel the warmth inside

Your love is like a river

that flows that through my veins I feel the chill inside

Your love

Your love

Your love is like the sun

that lights up my whole world

I feel the warmth inside

Your love is like a river

that flows that through my veins I feel the chill inside [inside

Troy looked at Sharpay who had tears flowing down her cheeks. He hugged her. She smiled into his chest and let go. She had a smile on her face. He smiled at her. "So do you love me back?" He asked kind of nervous of what she would say.

"I've always loved you, it never left to begin with." She said as she kissed him.

THE END.

HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

* * *

xoxo xoxo xoxo 

ELLIE

Hey sorrie if I hadn't updated quite soon. I have been writing the stories 'AT THE BEGINNING' and 'ROMANCE IN ROME'. I think this was nice can u plz review I need to c if I'm good enough to continue my stories. Tell me or I cant give u what u want until u give me wat I want. Anyways Merry Christmas To everyone. I just made this in an hour and i thought it would be a nice gift for you guys. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. 12.25.07. .


End file.
